1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a straddle type vehicle, such as a motorcycle, especially to the straddle type vehicle which can secure the capacity of an air cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a widely known an ordinal straddle type vehicle in which an engine is mounted below pair of right and left main frames extending to the rear direction from a head pipe in a front portion of the vehicle body. A fuel tank is disposed above the main frames for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-213250 (PATENT DOCUMENT 1). In the straddle type vehicle, the air cleaner is disposed in the upper direction of the engine and in the lower direction of the fuel tank, and between the pair of right and left main frames, in order to secure the intake air capacity of the air cleaner and to simultaneously shorten an intake passage.